Supernatural: Of Possession and Bones
by XAhMunnaEatChooX
Summary: Alexia was a normal girl. She never really got into all that supernatural stuff such as ghosts and ghouls. Until one day she was attacked by a man with black eyes. She is then rescued by two brothers and her life changes. But her life just goes downhill from there as soon, she can't even control her own body. (Supernatural Fanfic) Currently on Hold
1. Authors Notes

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own anything to do with the show Supernatural other than my OC! I hope whoever reads this enjoys what I have to offer, I will probably not update this too much, if I do then I do. I also ask that if you do review any of my chapters then I will say now that I will handle any and all criticism. **

**The following fonts throughout the story have a certain meaning. _ITALICS_ = Current P.O.V characters thoughts (P.O.V stands for 'Point of View'). BOLD = Any sudden actions while talking such as 'sighing' or if its at the very beginning then its just a quick author note. (I will say if it is) _ITALICS WITH AN UNDERLINE_ = Non-current P.O.V characters thoughts.**

**Also the art that is used for this Fan-fiction was personally created by me specifically for this fan-fiction. If you like it then I suggest you try the program I used, it is PaintToolSAI. You can go ahead and check it out yourself. ^-^**


	2. Just Walking Home

**Alexia P.O.V**

"Ugh... I wish I hadn't taken that damn turn.." I muttered to myself. I accidentally took a wrong turn as I was heading back to my apartment, just that one turn made me completely lost. _I just moved here and I'm already screwing up with directions._ _I have no idea where I am, and I cant turn back because I cut through that alley and I have no damn idea how far back it is! Great! Juuuust Great!_

I stopped and took a good look around the area. There was many building around me, many shops, however all were closed. There was no one in sight, no movement aside from my own.

_ Why do I have to be so bad with directions?_ I continued walking down the sidewalk, it was pretty long. I saw an intersection between buildings, an alley. _At least I can cut through_. I approached the alley and looked inside, seemed innocent enough, the alley was straight with a dumpster to the side. It made a turn to the left just ahead. _Here goes nothing._

I walked inside and hurried past the dumpster, noting the fowl odor irradiating from it and the broken wooden bat beside it. _Disgusting._ I approached the turn when a man wearing a black hoodie, a red beanie and blue jeans came from around the corner. "Hello ma'am." I was immediately startled "Bloody hell! Don't pop out of nowhere like that!" Everything went down like a spiral after he said hello.

"Sorry miss, I didn't mean to scare ya'. Whats your name?" I sighed, I still slightly shaken up.

"My name? Um.. my name is Alexia.. is there something you needed sir?" I replied.

"Yes miss, There is. I believe you have something I want..."

"Um.. I beg your pardon?" I stared at him, he gained a big smirk on his face, I don't like where this is going. I started walking slowly back, he made sure to keep an equal distance to me as I backed up.

"Yes, you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about." _Oh god is he a rapist? _He started walking fast to me, his focus kept on me as I backed away faster. I was panicking. _Gotta do something, gotta do anything!_ I began to turn around to go into a full sprint but I slowed down in my pace of walking back because of what I saw and got paralyzed in fear.

The mans eyes had turned pitch black.

I just stood there for a moment as he continued to approach, trying to register what just happened.

I snapped out of it just as he swung his fist at me, I quickly jumped back and turned and went into a sprint, I reached the exit of the alley but another man had stepped out of view, with the way the streetlights was positioned, all I could see was a shadow. It was apparent that he was not friendly however.

"Please! Just let me go! I don't have whatever you want!"

"Oh Alex-y! of course you do! Our boss knows you do, and we are going to take it. Whether you are alive or dead." _oh fuck!_

I quickly ran to the dumpster and tried to grab the broken bat, but as I reached out the man grabbed my arm and hit me with something extremely hard and blunt. He spun me around while i was in a daze and pinned me to the side of the wall, his arm pushing against my throat. If I tried moving, It would just get worse so i tried to stay still.

"Where is it? If you don't tell me, then I'm.. well.. you really don't want to know what I'll do. Just make this easy, and hand it over!"

I was confused, I literally have no idea what he is talking about. At the least he could say what "it" is! I strained to say 'I don't know what your talking about' but all that came out was strange sounding shrills. I was in a daze after that last hit and him choking me didn't help. He was applying a lot of pressure to my throat. I think he wanted me to not say where so he could torture me like this...

He raised what I could now see was a wrench and smacked me in the head again. My head smacked against the wall hard as the wrench was brought onto my forehead. I was actually surprised i didn't pass out yet. I heard a shout and tried to look to the side, I couldn't see much over the dumpster. It looked like the man that had blocked the exit was fighting two people. I couldn't see much so it just looked like 3 shadows fighting.

The man holding me let go and ran off, probably to go help the other guy with him. I fell to the ground wheezing, On my hands and knees coughing and catching my breathe. There was mass shouting, it began to silence as I heard a blade being plunged into bodies, not knowing if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

I waved my hand around with my eyes closed, still trying to breathe, trying to find the bat that I knew was still here. I heard footstep approaching and heavy breathing from exhaustion from the fight. I grabbed the bat and positioned myself so that I was against the wall in a position where I can easily get up and run, I would have already but my lungs and my throat were still hurting like hell, I felt like I might pass out. I needed even just a few seconds of rest.

I held the bat out and shouted "stay back!" as the two men approached me, I faced my head up so I could see them, at least as best I could in the dark. One was really tall and the other one was a bit shorter.

"Whoa, whoa! its okay, your safe now," the shorter one replied.

"R-really? How am I supposed to believe..." The pain and everything hit me all at once. I let go of the bat, I collapsed to the ground. I had descended into unconsciousness..


	3. That Guy had Black Eyes

I looked around in the darkness. _How did i get here?_ I ran around but found nothing. All that was there was never-ending darkness. I desperately turned around hoping to find at least something. As i had given up hope, a bright light had emerged from seemingly nowhere.

"Alexia... Can you hear me? All you need to do is say yes. When i ask you soon... just say yes... Trust me."

"Hmm...?_"_ I heard what i can only describe as a continuous muted humming noise. I opened my eyes and say that was laying on a.. car seat? _Huh? What was that voice?.._ I had sat up very slowly to try not make a sound and looked around. I saw I was in a car, there were two men in the front seats talking about something. _Nice car._

"We need to talk about this Dean..." The taller one said the other man.

"Sam, there is an unconscious girl in the back of the car, we are not doing this right now!" I thought for a moment and realized that these were the guys that killed those.. things. I looked out the window to see it was still dark out. _I guess it wasn't a dream after all. _I held my head, I could feel there was a bruise there. _Ugh, that's gonna sting in a bit.. not too surprising I guess._

I looked at the tall one in the right front seat. He had sighed, probably having to do with the conversation I wasn't paying too much attention to. He had looked back and saw that I was awake. His eyes had opened more and he got a slightly hardened look on his face. My eyes widened in response as I realized he was staring right at me and I froze, hoping that nothing bad would happen since I'm awake.

"Dean. Shes awake."

"She is?" The other one who's name is apparently "Dean" looked back at me. "Hey, its okay. You're safe now, we saved you." I looked at him, I probably gave that look that says 'I don't believe you' or something like that. The tall one's eyes darted to Dean and then back to me.

"Trust me, you're safe. If we were to do something, I think we would have done it while you were out." _True. _I relaxed myself as I realized they probably weren't going to hurt me or anything. They did technically save me, so why harm me after?

I looked down and pinched the bridge of my nose, quickly going over what happened. I properly positioned myself so that I was sitting properly on the car seat and looked at the tall one.

"So, what is your names?"

"My name is Sam, this is my brother Dean. Whats your name?" The tall one replied

"Alexia, my name is Alexia. Um.. Another just, you know, teensy little question, if you don't mind me asking. Why the bloody hell was that mans eyes freaking black?!"

Sam had sighed and replied "He was a demon." _You have got to be kidding me._

"A freaking demon?!" I leaned forward in exclamation. "And what exactly did a freaking demon want from me?"

"We don't know, did the man say.. anything? At all?" Sam asked me. I sighed and looked down, rubbing my forehead quickly trying to remember what he said.

I looked back up at him and said "He said I had something he wanted and that his 'boss' ***Does bunny ears with fingers while saying boss*** said that I had it." He gave a confused look.

"Did they say what it was?" Dean asked confused.

"No, he didn't. He just kept playing the freaking pronoun game! And I'm sorry, you said they were demons, correct?"

"***sigh*** yeah, demons." I scoffed. _Why me?_ I processed all that was said and sighed with exhaustion. I fell back into the seat and crossed my arms. Dean looked back at me for moment and then looked back at the road.

"Listen, I know this is a bit much to process, but trust me. Its all very real. You gotta stick with us for now so we can find out what those sons of bitches want and so that we can make sure you are safe."

".. How long would this take?" I looked down at my seat as I went over everything in my mind. _I wonder what else is real._

"To be honest, no idea. Lets just talk once we get to the motel, alright?"

"Alright... Thank you..."

".. Don't mention it."

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet and quick, I guess we were near the motel when I woke up._ Thank. God._ I got out of the car and stretched. _I'm gonna be achy for a while aren't I? Wait,"achy"? Really? What is wrong with me._ We went inside the room, it was kinda crappy looking but I'm not one to complain. It had plain white walls, a bed near the door and a bed just behind a small semi-clear wall divider and some furniture strewn around such as end tables and a chair in the corner. I looked back at them and saw that they were both staring at me.

".. So are these things gonna give up over time or.."

Dean looked at me and said "To be perfectly honest, we don't know. If they did want something from you, then i highly doubt they will just give up."

"So... what do we do then-" My eyes widened as huge greyish light suddenly brightened up both the windows. Both of the boys turned around shocked at what was happening.

"_Alexia... You just gotta say yes.." _

"... What?... just.. say yes?" They both looked at me, eyes wide. There was a loud ringing noise accompanied with the voice talking to me. They covered their ears but I was in too much shock to do much of anything. Sam shouted but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I had no idea why it wanted me to say yes.. but it felt strangely right and that I should, I don't know why.

"Yes.." The strange light had taken a form and flooded into the room. The grey light that had now entered the room flew towards me. I flinched as it got close. Fast. It soon started jamming itself down my throat. It burned at yet felt cold at the same time. I couldn't make a single noise, it hurt as it went down. I hate to admit it but.. i was scared. It all went dark as a I heard a final voice in the silence..

**Sorry if the first 2 chapters were short. I will hopefully be making longer chapters as time goes on. I thank everyone for their support so far ^-^  
><strong>


	4. The Angel

_**Nier POV**_

_Its fine Alexia, just sleep for now. _I held my head, slightly staggering. I had to make sure to keep footing, don't want to embarrass myself. Normally vessels are more easily gotten into, I guess this isn't one of them.

I looked up and saw them. _Winchesters, right. Forgot she was with them.. damn. _I shook my head and sighed. I looked around. I could hear that sliding noise as they took out angel blades, I looked back at them and sure enough, they just took out their blades and were in a defensive position. Both of their looks hardened. Probably wanting answers, i did just kinda drop in without an invitation. I quietly took out my blade and had it hidden under my sleeve.

"Hello Sam... Dean." Dean ran up, grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and pinned me against the wall, angel blade to my throat.

"Who the hell are you?!" Dean barked at me.

"Already being questioned? ***slight chuckle*** Alright then, ill play. My name is Nier."

"Why the hell did you just possess her? Why are you here?" Sam questioned.

"***sigh*** Because she's actually my only alive vessel right now, and for anything I'm helping her since I know demons are after her, consider this protection." Both of the boys gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean only vessel? I thought angels had several vessels," Dean said.

"True, most do, but after that Metatron mess, any other vessel I tried to enter exploded. An annoyance and a waste of human lives. I actually don't completely know why he did destroy my vessels either..." _should probably try harder to find that out soon._

"And why in the freaking hell are demons after her?" Based on the way Dean was looking at me I could tell he didn't completely believe me when I say this is my only alive vessel. _Humans._

"How the hell should I know? I watched what happened in the alley so I know they want her for something. You guys intervened before I could do anything though. If you guys were even just a bit late then I would've done what I did just now."

"And how are we supposed to believe you and whatever the hell you say?" Dean said in a gravelly voice. I looked at them both and sighed.

"Well, believing me is somewhat your choice isn't it? Plus I think if I had bad intentions then I think I would have done something by now. I did come as a little bit of a surprise. You boys hesitated, i could have easily attacked."

The boys looked at each other, I feel like they were confirming or something. Dean looked back at me with an intimidating look in his eye.

"Get out of her."

"... No."

"Yes, you are. If not, the I'm gonna take this blade and ram it into your throat"

"So your threatening to kill me if I don't leave? You do realize you would be killing the girl you want me OUT of, right? Or do you want me out that bad? ***Sigh*** How about this, as soon as the demons give up in their pathetic little chase, i promise i will leave. I at least want a body for a little while." He looked down for a moment, considering what I said. He looked back at Sam, Sam just nodded at him, not saying anything. His eyes locked back onto mine.

"Fine. But if you try anything? Then this ***Lifts up angel blade*** will have a new cozy home deep inside of your neck." He let go of me and both him and Sam put their weapons away. "Its pretty late, we're going to get some sleep, you do... whatever, i guess." Both of them went on their separate beds.

"Alright, ill go look around outside and make sure no one followed us."

Of course, I was out of there as soon as I said that. _Humans can be such a pain._ I was now outside the room, looking around at the night. It was a clear sky and had a half-moon, lighting the way. I'm guessing it rained recently, it looked as if the ground shimmered almost. I began walking. Normally I would just fly around the area and be done in 3 seconds flat but... it was a nice night, figured I would actually take a bit of a walk. Plus i feel i should give the boys some space for now. _H__m.._ _I wonder if other angels think I'm strange since I actually enjoy here._

_I should probably get blood soon... later, I guess. Ill be fine for now.  
><em>

A few hours passed by. As far as I could tell there was no demons around, and I checked many times and spread my reached around more than i should have. I went back and saw that both of the boys were asleep. I sat in a chair in the corner of the room and decided waited.

A couple hours passed by. I was suddenly startled by Dean practically jumping out of bed awake, breathing heavily. I just kinda stared at him confused as to what happened. _Did he have a nightmare? _

He looked to the side that I was on and I guess I startled him because he slightly jumped. He got an annoyed look on his face.

"How long have you been there?"

"A couple hours... you alright?" Dean looked around and then re-met eye contact with me.

"Yeah, just peachy." I looked at him disbelievingly, obviously something was wrong.

"What is wrong Dean?... What were you dreaming about?"

"Does it really matter right now? Its fine." I rolled my eyes. I guess i understand why he wont tell me, i did literally just come a few hours ago, and its hardly like they trust me.

"Fine, i understand. ***looks around the room for a moment* **If you need anything, I'm here, that's all." I saw Sam step into view out of the corner of my eye, apparently he was awake now too. I looked out the window and saw that it was still nighttime. Sam looked at us and saw Dean had a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Whats going on?" Sam asked, looking around the room confused as if he missed something.

"Nothing much, all is fine.. apparently."

Dean gave me a quick glare and then rolled his eyes. I got up from the chair and walked to the other side of the room.

I looked to Sam and saw that he was obviously confused by the last bit I said.

"Hey, Its what he told me."

"_Hehehehe... oh Nier, you know what happens when you try to keep me down without any blood. Well, you simply cant!_ _And now you have the Winchesters in front of you! Are you just throwing me toys now? HAHAHAHHAHA!"_ I was horrified. i shouldn't have waited so long, but i got so caught up in everything that i forgot.

I looked at the boys as she dragged on with her laughter. I can't let them know. I tried to fly out but she kept me grounded. I guess they saw the look on my face.

"Nier, whats wrong?.." I fell to the floor as the crippling force weighed on me. I screamed in pain as I clutched my head, trying to resist her.

"What the hell?" Dean shouted, he got up from the bed and went.. somewhere. Wasn't really my priority at this moment to keep track of them. I shut my eyes as the pain was becoming unbearable.

"RUN! JUST RUN!" I threw myself against the wall, hoping maybe to knock myself out or something. It didn't work. My senses faded away as I slid down the wall.


	5. The Demonic Extension

**Asura POV  
><strong>

…_.. Hehehehee... She made everything just so easy! She didn't have any blood and to make things better, she went into a new vessel! How stupid of her! How good for me though! hahahahah! Its feels so good to not just be a passenger! She kept me down so long, she thought i wouldn't resurface. She thought wrong. Although she didnt need to be so damn rough. With an arrival such as mine, she should have celebrated, threw me a party. Instead of throwing us against a damn wall. Lucky the wall didn't crack.  
><em>  
>A large grin spreaded across my face. <em>Soooo good to be back. <em>I savoured the moment, eyes still closed. Its strange not just watching, but ill get used to it. I opened my eyes, my head was facing down at the floor. I remembered I was still sitting against the wall. My head ached a bit, she was determined to stop me. I looked up, making sure that the Winchesters were still here. They were, with dumb confused looks. _Oh the things I'm gonna do.._ I couldn't help but let my grin grow larger and to let out a laugh.

"Hahahahahaaa! Hello there!" _oooh! Should I pretend to be Nier? Nah.. i wouldn't know how to act, i don't know which to focus on when it comes to acting as her, her annoying stupidity of hers or her 'innocent' act.  
><em>

As I continued laughing, i figured i would show them just how different i am. I turned my head, with that huge grin still on my face as I let my eyes flood with my true colors...

Which happen to be black.

The boys had taken out their weapons as they realized what just happened. _Oh they can try.. but I'm not ready for that yet kind of roughness yet. _I stuck out my hand and threw them against the wall. They dropped their weapons as they hit wall with a loud bang. I made sure to apply extra force, they aren't going anywhere after all. _Hehehee... I will enjoy this. I'm free to have my fun!_

"Hello there boys! How are you doing today? No no! I know your doing absolutely fine, stupid of me to ask!"

I got up from the wall and rolled my head along my shoulder, cracking it. Not the most comfortable vessel ever, but i wont complain. I walked towards them, large grin still on my face. I couldn't help but let out a giggle as I saw them, I had to make sure I wasn't hallucinating from my own insanity. Everything seemed just too good to be true. I returned my eyes to their original status, having them out the entire time would be weird. I reached down and picked up that annoying knife that can kill demons.

Truth be told, it would hurt me a lot, definitely. But i don't think it would kill me with just one stab or something. At least i don't think so, with Nier tied down with me and all, i think she would soften most blows from the knife.

"I'm really happy Nier went into this vessel.. Oh! Right! Sorry, I'm being rude, So there's no awkwardness, my name is Asura! Its a real pleasure meeting you boys! And as you can probably tell, I'm not your angel friend. Far, FAR from it.. hm.. You are Sam ***points to Sam* **and your Dean ***points to Dean* **right?" They both let out a painful moan as I applied more force to both of them. I can tell I'm gonna like it here.

"Well then, I'm getting no answers here, so i'll just take that as a yes..." I looked around the room. "Nasty place you got here, but hey! Any place will do.. Now then, shall we get started?" I gripped the knife tightly and approached Dean. I examined him for a moment. He stared right back at me, probably wondering what I'm gonna do. _Wasn't this guy a demon for a little while? How did he even become a demon.. I wonder what happened, he is human now, definitely. so.. _I got a curious thought in my mind, I guess I'm similar to Nier in that way, but only in that way. I quickly swiped the blade across his stomach slowly. Not going in deep so that it would be fatal and he would bleed out, but good enough so that it hurts like hell. He had let out a suppressed cry as i dragged the blade through his flesh. I finished by dragging it really quickly, Turns out i dragged the blade a bit farther then i meant to when i went quick and his jacket had swung open.

"Ergh! You sonofabitch!"

"Leave him alone!" Sam let out in a strained hoarse voice. _I didn't even go that deep. Pathetic._

"Awww.. Sammy not wanting his big brother to get hurt? I'm touched by the brotherly love! Its okay though, no need to whine.. Sammy. ***Chuckles***" I looked and saw him glaring at me. They were both making strained noises, as much as i found it annoying I also found it somewhat delightful. Haven't had the chance to do this in a while. I loosened the pressure slightly, so they had more breathing room. Don't want them getting exhausted this early. I looked Dean in the eyes.

"Might i ask you something Dean?.. Did you enjoy when you were a demon? I mean I heard about what had happened and all, But did you enjoy it? And you can be honest, your among friends after all." I smirked as i said it. I stared at him in the face and saw him look away, he was not answering the question I brought before him. _Interesting._

I remembered that his coat was slightly opened so I decided to quickly check if he had anything. I lifted it open and looked inside, he gave me a weird look as if curious to what i was doing. I opened one of the pockets and saw he had a silvery pistol tucked away in it. I took the pistol that was in his pocket, I am sure I can find something to do with it. I tucked it away in my own jacket pocket.

"Bad boy! Keeping a gun while in front of a lady? Scandalous."

"Well, you can go back to hell if you don't like it bitch."

"Oh Puh-leeze! If i brought an angel to the family, then everyone would think i was mad! Don't want to ruin my reputation, now do I? Especially since all of my family are complete dicks... And you can trust my word on that!" I approached Sam. _Damn he is tall. I understand now why they usually refer to him as the tall one I guess._

"Well then! He got the stomach so far so how about..." I examined Sam as well. _Hm.. Very broad shoulders..._ It gave me an idea "The.. right? shoulder?" I took the gun out of my pocket, His face hardened and his eyes darted between the gun and me. His face was basically telling me "Hell no", but unfortunately for him, I'm a bad listener. I stepped back a little and aimed it at his shoulder, making sure to aim for the bone.

"No!" Dean shouted, I just blocked him out though. Instead I was savoring the look Sam was giving me, he looked pissed and scared, all at the same time. It was hilarious.

I was about to pull the trigger. _I wonder what face he will make when the bullet hits his bones, and when I rip his soul into pieces. _To my shock, someone emerged from behind me and put their arms under mine, quickly spread them apart. Out of surprise and how fast everything happened, I dropped the gun. He quickly put me into a position where I couldn't move and was fully restrained. I'm actually surprised what the guy did actually worked.

"What the hell?" I yelled as I struggled to get free. "Let go of me!" I felt my abilities were being restricted by the person holding me, It was an angel. Great. I could tell it was probably that guy Castiel, based on all the people that the Winchesters were butt-buddies with. _I'm not letting this end so quickly! _"Let me go!" My eyes flooded pitch black out of anger, I desperately tried to get free. I didn't even get to the good part and its being ended.

"LET. ME. GO!" The boys had recovered and had begun that dreading exorcism.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satani-" Just the exorcism being said hurts me like hell, it can't get rid of me though.

"hahaha! You think.. haha! You think that will work on me? Ohh...! I'm so sorry boys, but I'm tied down! You can't get rid of me!" Dean took out a flask while holding his stomach as it bled and began throwing holy water at me. He gave me a look as if he wanted to rip out my intestines. He probably did. Needless to say, the holy water did hurt like hell. "ARGGH! I swear to god himself! I will rip you apart limb from bloody limb and make sure you live long enough to see me gut your brother!" Dean punched me, not once, not twice but three times. My nose was bleeding. _I wonder if he still has just a little bit of that demon nature._

"...Satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica!" Nothing happened. _ I __Told them._ I continued struggling to get free from the angels grasp, if he even loosened his grip a little, i would be able to get free.

"Hehe.. you can't get rid of me, how does it feel?.. How about you take that wonderful knife of yours and jam it into my throat? You said that would happen with Nier, so why not me? It would end it here and now, or.. Do you not want to harm this pretty girl inside? After all, shes still heeere! She felt those punches too I betcha!" I said it smugly. I even made sure that I said it extra smugly so that they knew. I was proud he punched me, it doesn't hurt too much to me but it probably hurts more to her. I grinned as Dean glared at me.

"You listen to me, bitch. Le-

A sudden feeling came from within, it was strange, it felt so weird. Then another feeling emerged. Pain, intense pain. I let out a scream as I felt my corrupted soul being gripped and slowly destroyed. Its not Castiel doing it, so that means its... Nier. O_h crap. _They both stared at me wide eyed with shocked expressions. _Oh Nier!_ _You do that and you are not only killing yourself in the process, but you will probably kill the girl too! You are clumsy after all. __Asura! If you do not stop and go back to your docile state, I promise you, I will do it._ The pain intensified greatly, she was close to killing us both. I let out another loud scream from the pain. Okay, maybe she isn't kidding after all.

_… Fine. you win. Proud of yourself? _I stopped resisting to get free. I sighed sadly, I guess I am done for now. I stared up at the boys, right in the eyes. Making sure they felt my stare in right in their bones.

"This isn't over.. I promise you that much. Oh, and before Nier takes back the position of 'designated driver', you wanna know how she keeps me down? She uses human blood! she does indee- AAAGHH! Hrrrgh... No need to be rough dear.." I escaped to my own corner of our mind before she killed us both. Nier really, REALLY wasn't happy that I just did that. _God I hate her._ I let the annoying angel take over once again. I promise though, i will return soon, Nier knows it, I know it, and so do the boys.


	6. Why So Many Questions?

**_Nier POV_**

_This isn't gonna end well. A demon emerges from an angel they already don't trust, at all. And then the demon tried to torture them and wanted to kill them. Then the demon says that she can't leave the vessel, very suspicious right then. And then she said that the said angel uses human blood to keep said demon away. Yeah, this will be real fun to explain. _I opened my eyes. I had a bit of a headache just going over all that had happened. _Who knew so much could go down in a few hours. _ I looked up and saw all of them, the Winchesters and Castiel. Staring right at me. _I guess she was right about Castiel being here._

I was sitting in the chair that was in the corner, hands behind my back. _Could be worse, I could be dead right now._ I felt something on my wrists, I wiggled them. I heard the familiar jingle and clinking as well as the feeling of something wrapped around both my hands, keeping them together. It was handcuffs. Definitely handcuffs, real surprising. And to make things better, they felt very wet. Probably soaked in holy oil ready to be lit on fire, if they were to be lit on fire then it would hurt like hell. There is an enochian seal too, I can feel it. As far as I can tell, preventing me from leaving my vessel or flying outta here. _Can the situation get any more glorious? _I sighed awkwardly, they were just kinda staring, waiting for me to do something. _  
><em>  
>"Hello. Um... The holy oil on the cuffs is a nice touch. Thanks for that." Castiel turned his head so that it was slightly sideways, it was a curious look. Or at least i think it was a curious look.<p>

"How are you even alive?" He asked me. I furrowed my eyebrows and gave a confused look. What the hell does he mean?

".. Excuse me? What do you mean exactly by that?"

"You are an angel. But there is a demon.. ***eye darts up and down my body***.. literally morphed inside you. You should be dead." The boys stared at Castiel.

"She has a demon.. 'morphed' with her?" Sam questioned Castiel. I don't know if its just me or what but when Sam asked that, he looked somewhat amazed yet confused.

"Yes."

"How in the freaking hell is that possible?" Dean asked, slightly raising his normal voice.

I guess to them its like saying a vampire is also a werewolf or something like that. I just kinda sat there as they continued their conversation, I didn't listen too much. Castiel was just explaining what he seeing inside of this vessel, which he wasn't wrong about. I was in fact.. morphed with a demon. At least if thats how you want to put it. The boys were asking him several questions about what he saw among other things. None of them seemed to ask me, I am just kinda sitting in front of them but none thought to ask me. Seriously. _Rude._

"Ah-hem!" They turned their heads towards me in almost perfect synchronization. _Creepy._ "If you want, you can just, oh I don't know, ASK me. You do know that right? Oh, and I'm sorry for what happened I'm guessing... five minutes ago?.." I looked down and around. "How long have I been out?.." I mumbled out the last part, probably not audible to them.

"Damn right your sorry, ***shifts slightly and winces in pain from the gash on his stomach*** you have explaining to do. She said that you used human blood to keep her from entering the big golden gate. We want answers. Now." Dean said in a slightly demanding voice. _More questions, beautiful.  
><em>

"Happy to provide.. ***sighs*** She didn't lie, I do use blood to keep Asura from being able to take over. We are tied to each other. Castiel isn't wrong with what he says. I can't get rid of her and she tries to dominate all the time, you know how demons are. The blood makes her more docile, like how you cure demons except more so instead of curing it just makes her go away for a while." I paused for a moment and thought about what I just said. "Then again now that I think about it, if I tried to cure her I would probably die or something awful would happen to me too... I basically just pop some blood into a syringe and then inject myself. Plain and simple. By the way, I would prefer if i didn't have to threaten to destroy myself along with her so-"

"So you want some of our blood?" Sam nodded his head and rolled his eyes as he said that, I could tell he isn't too happy about it.

"If you don't want her resurfacing and if you would be so kind, I mean its true she will lay off for a while, but she always comes back in the end... Or.. of course.. you could uncuff me and let me go get some myself. Wouldnt take long." I offered. I know they wouldn't say yes, but hey, angels gotta ask.

"Not a chance. Tell us how you got meshed with a demon and that this won't happen again. Then we will be more than happy to oblige." Dean declared. _Always the questions with these people. Seriously. _I remained silent for a few seconds, thinking. _Well.. I guess I have to. No way out now. _I sighed quietly.

"Well.. when Lucifer had went into the garden, he wasnt immediately caught. He hid for a little while, so angels were sent to go do recon, find out where he was. I was one of the angels that was going to do it. However.. One of the angels was actually helping him... Abandell? I think? I can't remember her name, but she had told him that where we were and that we were trying to find him. So he slaughtered everyone. It wasn't a long fight, he overpowered us. For some reason, instead of killing me... He fused one of the first demons he made with my grace, I have no idea how he even did it but.." I stopped for a moment and closed my eyes, memories came flashing back to me. It felt as if my very essense was being ripped apart.** "**Needless to say, it hurt like hell, and the one he fused me with was extremely violent. I can't go into heaven without experiencing immense pain, hell, It would slowly kill me if I was there to long. So im somewhat forced to stay down here mainly, I only go up to heaven whenever I absolutely have to."

Castiel just stared, eyes slightly wider than his usual slight dull look. _Am the only angel that has some emotion?_ He was probably somewhat surprised. The boys just looked.. I don't even know how to describe it. It was almost like a mix of emotions, I could see hints of 'what the fuck' at the very least. _Well then... This is going well._

"As long as I have blood, I can easily keep her from taking my position as driver. Only need it every few days, small amounts." Dean looked down at the floor and then back at me, he nodded his head once.

"Alright. Don't want the big bad bitch coming back." Dean finally answered the question I asked earlier.

"Dean-" Sam tried to say.

"Sam, its okay." Dean walked over to one of the end tables and opened a drawer he dug around until he finally pulled out a syringe.

"You just carry a syringe around with you?" I said in exclamation, chuckling at the same time. "Never know when you might need one." He pulled up his sleeve and put the syringe in his vein, taking blood. He filled the syringe about half full and then stopped and looked at me. "This amount alright?"

"More than enough." He took the syringe out and walked over to me. He leaned my head to the side and put the syringe into the side of my throat, injecting the blood in.

"No need to be rough dear." He gave me a strange look when I said that, no idea why.

He had finished injecting it and he took the syringe out. He put the syringe in his pocket and walked back over to Sam and Castiel. He looked back at me and simply said "Give us a moment." They all opened the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind them. Real nice, just leaving me in here. While the Enochian sigil did keep me from leaving, it didn't stop me from eavesdropping. I focused and was able to hear all that they were saying.

"Dean, we should uncuff her, let her help us. She said she can keep Asura down, and we need help finding out what the demons want with Alexia anyway. I don't trust her any more than you do."

"Sam, Asura tried to torture us. We should keep her cuffed and take her somewhere until we find out what they want with Alexia. Besides, I dont think Asura is actually under lockdown."

"We could just leave her here."

"Cas, no. Alexia is still in there, we ai-" I got bored and stopped listening, I figured I would keep the conclusion a secret until revealed. If they want to leave me, then I will find a way to leave. If they decided to let me out or decide to keep me tied up, then I really won't care too much. _Why does Dean think she isn't under lock and key though?  
><em>

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

_Well.. this is boring. I wish they would come to a damn conclusion already. I could eavesdrop again.. eh, why not? _I decided I would listen in again. I focused and heard.. fighting? _That can't be good. _I heard what sounded like people punching each others faces in, and then_ e_verything went silent for a few seconds. _What happened? Fighting done already?_ No noise or anything. BAM! The door goes flying open, someone kicked the door wide open. It hit the wall with a big smack. I raised my eyebrows, I hate to admit it but I didn't see that coming. I expected to see one of the boys bruised, but instead I was greeted with a demon. A particularly hideous one.

"Hello there, abomination." He smirked as he said it through his teeth. I could tell he was in whatever the fighting was, he had a few bruises on his face as well as a few cuts. Most likely from the boys.

"Hey, do you mind getting these cuffs off of me? They are very uncomfortable and I would be very appreciative."

"Not even in your sweetest dreams lady. I think you know what I am here for." He hissed through his teeth.

"Oh, should I? I'm sorry, didn't get the memo. I ripped that memo when they stuck it in front of me a long time ago." He chuckled and walked towards me.

"You're a funny one, I will enjoy ripping out your tongue."

"You sure I wont get there first?" I hardened my look, making sure he felt my stare in his corrupted soul. I smirked, he looked just a little uneasy. Even restrained, I just give off that impression on people. He saw me smirking and toughened up.

"Now then.." As he got right in front of me, he raised his hand and slapped me across the face. Hard. _Oh, and I was gonna give just a little mercy. Too late for that now I guess. _When he slapped me, my face had trailed down to the floor and I saw it. The carpet. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back, making me face him.

"Where is it?!" He yelled through his clenched teeth.

"No idea what you are talking about, not a single clue."

"The box! Where is it?! I know you can see your pretty vessels memories. Go on, don't want to have to gouge out those pretty little eyes, now tell me!"

"Come closer and I'll tell you, don't want others to overhear."

"Oh really? I'm not falling for that one."

"Really? Well, if you weren't before, you are now!" I slammed my foot down and dragged the carpet way back, causing the demon to fall backwards.

He had kicked my chair when he fell, the chair had rocked forward and it fell. I threw myself forward so I fell on top of him. I stuck my forehead on his. I blasted him with my power. While the seal made sure I couldn't fly off or leave my vessel, I can very easily kill if given the chance. He let out a loud scream as he died. After 3 seconds, he was dead. _Disgusting thing._ I rolled off of him. _Well, that was fun. And easy. _I heard heavy footsteps approaching, I rolled my eyes. _If I have to deal with one more cocky demon then I swear to god.. I am not in the mood. _I sat up to look and saw both Sam and Dean run through the door. _Good to know they aren't dead._

"So, Which one of you let the demon in? ***bends head towards the dead demon for a second***" They looked down at him and caught their breath. Sam ran straight to me.

"We have to go!" Sam grabbed me by my arm and helped me up. We ran outside to the car, I could see demons in the distance running towards us. He opened the door and I went inside. They got in the front seats in a hurry, driving off fast once they were in.

"So. Anyone care to tell me what happened?"

**Quick note, thank you so much for the support. Please review, follow and favorite if you like it ^-^ Originally the format was actually in a regular paragraph form but i changed it to this format as i found it suited better, if you guys like this format then please tell me, if i made any major typo's or errors then also please do tell in a review or something.**** Anyway, have a wonderful day! Until next time. ~*^*~  
><strong>


	7. Sweet Fluttering Memories

**Hello guys! I'm Sorry it took me forever to upload the next chapter, I have had MAJOR writers block lately. None the less, I will try to start uploading chapters faster so that you guys can hopefully enjoy yourselves. I will say now that during the dream sequence, it can get kind of weird. Its not exactly scary but its kinda creepy i guess, so if you don't like creepiness or something then i suggest you**** skip it or something. This chapter is also kind of slow, this isnt the best chapter in the world but as i said, Ive had massive writers block and Ive had a lot going on so I haven't been writing when i actually want to, i assure though that future chapters will be a lot better. ** **ALSO please tell me what you guys think of it so far, things i could improve on, things you maybe liked or disliked, etc.** **If you enjoy, follow and like it.**

"So. Anyone care to tell what happened?" I asked the boys in the front seats of the car. "Where is Castiel?" I know for a fact I didn't see Castiel and he sure as hell isn't here now so he must have left before the whole mess. I shifted in the seat, my hands being handcuffed weren't exactly comfortable and they didn't bother to unlock them.

"Cass is gone for now, we asked him if he could try and find out anything about what the demons are looking for or if they are based somewhere. We need to know why they want Alexia." Sam answered.

"Make sense, but what happened?" I asked again.

"Demons attacked, I guess some of them caught wind of our trail, or they saw our little conversation outside the room." Dean informed.

"Well demons attacking was obvious enough, well you two were lounging about outside I got to have a wonderful time with one. I also had the time to solve your little dilemma on what they are looking for, apparently its a box. And they seem to want it badly so there must be something important inside."

"Do-"

"AND before you ask because I know you will and were about to, no, I have no idea what is inside the box and why they want it so badly, and I don't even know what the box looks like. I merely found out its a box from the wonderful demon I got playtime with, very rough might I add." I said before Sam could ask anything._ I'm tired of all the damn questions.  
><em>  
>"Well, I guess that rules out cardboard," Dean said. He gave a big sigh. "You sure you don't know?" He asked somewhat accusingly.<p>

"Yes, I'm sure... Why do you think I know?" I asked, I could easily assume its because he thinks Asura is just faking and that she is still in control. But if I were to say that I knew he did then I would appear more suspicious, I don't mean to hurt them but that doesn't stop them from thinking it. Don't want them doing anything I don't want them to.

".. Nothing. Just making sure." Dean replied. Why didn't he say why? Or is he hiding it because he thinks if I didnt know about him being suspicious about Asura then I would make a mistake revealing that its really Asura in control? Complicated plan there since she_ is_ behind bars.

"I see then. Is there somewhere we are going by any chance?" I asked

"Right now, we just gotta put as much distance as we can from the demons. Once we are at a safe distance, we will figure out where to go next." Sam replied.

"Okay then." I said while checking to see if they are looking at the road or if they were looking back at me. They weren't paying much attention to me. I began slipping the cuffs down my back, curving my knees up slightly. I slipped it under my bum and then raised it with the curves of my legs. I leaned forward, putting my hands down my calves, raising my feet upward while slipping them under my feet. I got them past my feet and put my feet back down, then raising my hands back up so that my elbows were resting on my knees and my hands close together just a bit in front of my knees.

I took a deep breath. If they want the box from her then they probably aren't wrong that she has it, demons always know, they don't normally go on hunches. Especially with how violent they have been. She probably has no idea what it is either so... _Eh, I guess its the only way to find out. _I closed my eyes and went through all of Alexia's memories. I few moments later, I found one of extreme interest.

_**Alexia's Memory**_

"Oh hi! Whatcha doin here?" I had opened the door to find my friend Liana, on the other side.

"Oh you know! Just figured I would come by since you just moved in. figured I would give you a hous- or more so apartment warming gift!" She pulled out a bottle of wine and a small rectangular shaped present.

"Oh, thank you! You didnt need to do that, come on. Come in, make yourself at home." I moved out of the way so that she could come inside. I ran out into the open living room and spread my arms out, striking a pose. "So then, what do you think?" She quickly took off her boots and then looked inside.

"Oh my god, this place is huge for an apartment! Glad to know you didn't get ripped off with the rent then." she gawked.

"I know right? I thought maybe they accidently gave me a three bedroom or something with how big this place is, I don't have enough stuff to put in here." I walked over to her and took the wine, going into the kitchen and putting it on one of the many counters. "So, do you want to open the wine now?" I giggled.

"Nah, I gotta drive back to my place and if im tipsy then I have a feeling that I will make a few detours, so no thanks." We laughed

"Oh, do you want to see my bedroom? Its freaki-" RING RING RING! The phone rang, I looked at the caller I.D and saw that it was a guest downstairs that wanted in. I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, I have a package here for you. I need you to come sign for it." A womans voice rang through the phone.

"Yeah, ill be there in a minute." I hung up the phone. "Sorry, ill be back, just wait on the couch I guess." I told Liana and took off through my apartment, opening the front door and closing it behind me. I quickly took the elevator down, thankfully no one was in it and it was still on this floor. I made it to the ground floor and ran across the lobby, I could see a women holding a package just outside the doorway. I opened the door and let her in.

"Here you go, just sign here and here and then ill be off." She handed me a small paper, I signed where she pointed to and then gave it back to her, she gave me the package in exchange. "Thank you, have a wonderful day." She took off through the door before I could reply. I held the package and looked over it, I never get packages, strange. I shrugged and ran back to the elevator with the package in hand. I took the elevator back up and dashed back to my apartment. I opened the front door again and stepped inside, closing the door once again behind me.

I turned back around and headed back to the living room, only to be greeted to Liana posing in a 'sexy' pose on the couch.

"Paint me like one of your french girls." she said jokingly. I laughed and shook my head.

"No thank you, maybe later. I left my paint and canvas at the old place." I added teasingly. She sat back up while smirking, then she took a curious glance at the package.

"What'cha got in there?" I looked over it again, I had no idea.

"No idea, apparently this was mailed to me." I saw down beside her on the couch and began opening the package, she seemed as curious as me at this point. I got the packaging paper off and stared at a cardboard box.

"Oh my god! You were mailed a box?! I. Am. So. Jealous." She said jokingly. I giggled and opened the box up, I was greeted to a letter on top of another strange looking box. "Two boxes and a letter? Wait, OH MY GOD! You were actually mailed a box!" I picked up the letter and turned it around, I was greeted to the bold letters 'To: Alexia'. I opened the letter and a note fell out. I picked up the note and read it out loud.

"Dear Alexia. Hopefully when this arrives early and doesn't get lost in all of the other mail. I figured I would get you a house warming gift since you just moved into your new apartment. What is inside is a special box I thought you might like, I know you were always interested in strange, or in the way you put it, 'cool' things. I would have given it in person but you know how medical condition is, so I'm only able to mail it. I just found it one day and I took it to a friend of mines. I took it to her because I couldn't open it, I tried to pry it open, I tried to smash it open, I tried everything. I think maybe its not meant to be open, at least that's what she said. I figured it would make okay-decor for you. Love you always, Mom." I guess it makes sense if it was Mom who mailed it to me. I put the letter to the side and lifted the box she talked about out of the cardboard box.

"Ohhh. It was your mom that mailed it to you, damn. That woman has some bad tastes, or you do if you liked stuff like that." I ignored her and took a look at the different sides, it had strange engravings on all of the sides, I guess it was decoration or something. I noticed that they were all different, they all had a slightly different size and all had a different design. The top cover had one that took up most of the top, they reminded me of different symbols or sigils or whatever used in different movies, they were supposed to be used for witchcraft or something like that in the movies. I felt something strange when I looked at it, it was like my stomach got filled with stones.

"Ugh.." I groaned.

"Whats wrong" She asked concerningly. I looked at her and saw that she didn't seem to get that vibe like I did from the box.

"I don't know.. I just.. I feel.. uneasy. I just get this feeling when I looked at it." I looked back at the box and the feeling just continued to settle in my gut.

"Heh, its just a box Alexia. What is it going to do, box you to death? Mail you through fed-ex?" she teased. I chuckled, but at the same time I wondered why I got that feeling. I put the box back on my lap and put my fingers under the bottom of the cover and tried to open it. I pulled and pulled but I couldn't get it to open. I guess she wasn't lying when she said you cant open it. Liana gave me a look as if I was kidding when I couldn't open it.

"Well, the letter wasn't kidding."

"Give the box to me," she said somewhat demandingly.

I sighed and passed her the box, she put it into a similar position I originally had it on my lap and tried to pull it open as well. She strained with it, unable to open it either. I gave her a look, telling her 'I told you so'. She exchanged me with a look of slight annoyance.

"You do realize I'm stronger than you right?" I said with a little pride.

"and I'm smarter"

"Really? Open it with your 'oh so smart' equations." I put my hand on my jaw, holding my head up while smirking.

"Its a real shame I'm lazy, or I might do that. The struggles of being smart and lazy are real," she responded. I laughed and stood up, carrying the box.

"Where are you going?"

"Just gonna put the box away, gonna put it on my dresser. Ill find a proper place for it tomorrow. Maybe ill find another box for it," I said, entering my bedroom and putting it beside my large box of makeup and numerous perfumes. Funny enough, I had an almost perfect space for it, I only had to nudge some of the perfumes over a little and it fit perfectly. I might just keep it her for now. I turned around and headed back to the living room. I saw Liana was holding out the present.

"You never did open it."

"I was busy opening another present, sorry."

"Don't sweat it. I am leaving soon though and I want to be here when you open it. I must record your reaction, maybe ill stick it on the internet for all to see." She joked.

"You ain't recording me, you try and I will break your camera or phone or whatever the hell you use." I replied. I walked up to her and took the present, I sat back down next to her and took off the small bow sticking to the top. I ripped one of the corners and continued ripping from there. I pulled off leftover wrapping paper and stared at a journal, the cover had chibi's of characters from several different animes. I could name every single one on it. A huge smile crept up on my face, I actually needed to buy a journal sometime soon. Even though I'm an adult, I still keep one. I mainly use it for drawing when I get bored or just writing different short stories, but sometimes I write down things that happen to me.

"So? Do you like it?" she asked, waiting for a response.

"Do I like it? I freaking love it! Thank you, believe it or not, I actually was going to buy one sometime this week. Thank you so much," I replied. I put it down and hugged her tightly, she always knows just what to get me.

"I'm happy you like it! Anyway, I am so sorry but I actually didn't get much sleep last night, I'm gonna head home now." she said sadly.

"No no no, its fine. You have nothing to apologize for, I was gonna kick you out soon anyway."

"Of course you were." she chuckled, she stood up and headed over to the door. I followed her. She put on her boots

"Have a goodnight, drive safe. Don't fall asleep while you are driving." I hugged her again.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure if I do fall asleep, I will drive right into a bunch of speed bumps that will wake me up, or at least knowing my luck. You have a wonderful night too." She opened the door and stepped outside the apartment. "Bye!"

"Bye!" I closed the door and locked it. I sighed, I ran back over to the couch and the coffee table and picked up the journal. I went into my bedroom, I'm pretty tired myself. I put my new journal on top of the box and I changed into my pajamas. I collapsed onto my bed and crawled under the covers, snuggling in. I closed my eyes and relaxed myself, it didn't take long before I fell asleep.

_**The Dream**_

I looked around, I was in a dark corridor with brick walls and a cold stone floor, the lights on the ceiling were long and flickered every few seconds. I looked at myself and saw that I was wearing my pajamas with nothing on my feet. The floor was freezing and the air I breathed in made me shiver. I could see there was a door at the long end of the corridor. I looked behind me, there was another door, it had a strange frame, you could see slight silhouettes of things close to the door but you couldnt tell what it looked like. I turned around and tried to open that door, but it was locked.

I tried to look through the frame, I put my hands beside my eyes and stuck my head against the frame. BAM! A large humanoid figure that was taller than me slightly, had slammed into the door, I jumped back and stared. It seemed to.. writhe, around on the door. There was strange shrieking and moans emitting from behind the door. I stepped back as the figure seemed to almost be thrown off of the door, even louder shrieks and screams could be heard. I just blocked it out, there was nothing I could do. I can't bust down a door.

The noises stopped, there was complete silence from the other room. I felt like I should probably go. I turned back around and saw the very last light at the hall flickered extremely fast, the rest of the lights flickered maybe every 2 seconds and it was short but the other one is flickering every half a second. I slowly walked through the hall, every step I took the floor seemed to get colder. I kind of wished I had socks on. I walked on, I heard a loud buzz noise go off for a second behind me. I turned around and saw the light at the end of the hall turned off. Then the next light, then the next light. I heard cackling emerging from the dark as the lights turned off one by one.

I turned back around in a flash and started running to the door, stumbling a little as the floor seemed to get slippery. I looked back and the lights started going out even faster, the laughing louder than before. I looked forward and saw I was just a few steps away from the door. The floor felt like ice, it was making my feet feel almost numb. I grabbed the doorknob and swung it open, running inside and closing the door behind me. I froze up for a moment, I listened. The laughing had fully silenced. I put my hand on the door and felt something slightly wet. I wiped my hand and I could see through what I could see now was glass, it just had severe condensation. I looked through and saw that all the lights were back on, they weren't even flickering.

I sighed with relief and turned back around. It was a small square room with a small table in the center, the other thing on the table was a box. I approached it cautiously and saw it was a small dark wooden box. It had carvings all around the box, the biggest on being on the top. All of them were different. Different designs, different sizes, you name it. I recognized the box, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Curiosity grew over me, I felt a strange feeling about the box but I wanted to know what was inside. I put my hand on the lid, and closed my eyes. I swung the box open in a swift fast motion and opened my eyes.

I saw black water, it began to flood outside the box from seemingly nowhere. I stared at it, I had no idea what was going on, the box seemed a lot bigger now. A head seemed to bob out of the water, it was.. I couldn't tell what its gender was, although even from everything wrong with it, I could tell it was human. They were horribly disfigured, the jaw seemed to hang as if not connected to anything, most teeth were missing but some seemed just barely holding on. There was rips and tears in their flesh, Most of their skin was gone, blood leaked from the several cuts and tears in the flesh as well as from the areas skinless. They had an eye missing and they only had small patches of hair, of which were black. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth, as they had emerged, so did a foul smell of rotten meat.

"FREE ME!" It sputtered out in a voice that sounded almost demonic, I was amazed that it could properly speak even though its jaw just hung from skin. I was scared, It seemed to outstretch an arm out of the box, the box seemed huge now. The arm was similar to its face in the way that it was missing skin, it had several gashes and cuts. The only new thing was that you could see the bones on its hand and fingers where flesh was missing. I put my hand over my mouth trying not to gag. Another arm sprung out and both place their palms on the table, it looked like it was about to raise itself out. I screamed and ran to the corner of the room, I was afraid. I couldn't think, I just shut my eyes closed and slid down the corner of the wall, going into an almost sitting fetal position. I just tried to block out the noises as it moved around, leaving the box most likely.

"OPEN THE BOX! OPEN IT!" It screamed at me, I could hear strange gurgling sounds accompanied afterwards. It didn't sound human at all. I put my hands on my ears and tried my best to just ignore it, I just wanted it to go away. I was too scared to do anything at all. I felt something run my shoulder, I shivered and held back a scream. "Set me free" a voice whispered in my ear, it sounded like a desperate female instead of.. something else.

_**Awake**_

I opened my eyes as I jumped up. I saw I was sitting up in my bed, covers still on me. I had a cold sweat all over me, it was just a nightmare. I looked around the room, everything was the same as before. I sighed with relief and relaxed myself. My eyes darted to the box on my dresser, it seemed sinister. I moved my covers to the side and got out of bed, I stood up and walked over to the box. I moved the journal out of the way and picked up the box, carrying it in my right arm. I walked with it in hand to my closet, I opened it and put the box on the floor. I shoved it to of my closet back with my foot. I backed away and closed my closet, I didn't want it near me right now.

The dream I had was so vivid, I could remember every second of it, almost every detail. It seemed so real. The sounds repeated over and over in my head. I guess this is what happens when you watch tons of horror movies. I opened a drawer in my desk and took out my IPod and some ear-buds, I put the ear-buds in my ear and collapsed back into my bed. I made myself comfortable and put my IPod into a pocket in my pajama pants, I put on a list of relaxing music and hit play, going back to sleep once more.


End file.
